In the playing of various card games it is advantageous to have an automatic machine or device to assist in the score keeping. As the playing progresses, in some instances there is a change of partners, and it is then necessary to keep individual scores for the various individual players. This tends to make the task of keeping the scores more complex.
If an effort is then made to utilize the assistance of an automatic machine or device, there are many different ways to approach both the problem and its solution.